The Truth
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: based on episode 8, 'Lunatic'. Scott's mom finds out.


I walked past Scott's room on my way down stairs, it was a mess. I had some time before I had to leave for work so I decided to clean it up, just a little. I picked up his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket, made his bed and was just about to go down stairs when I spotted it. A red stain on the floor that looked like blood, peaking out from under one of his hoody's. I picked it up and tossed it on to his bed and bent down to get a better look. It was definitely blood, and next to it was a pair of broken hand cuffs. _What in the hell? How do you break hand cuffs?_ Now I was starting to worry, I didn't know where he was, or if something had happened to him. And where did this blood come from? Was he somewhere hurt and bleeding? I went down stairs, grabbed my phone, and called Scott. I heard his phone ringing from upstairs and became more worried. I started to panic. I began to pace back and forth through the kitchen, I tried to calm my self down, tried to tell my self that he was fine and it was just my imagination getting the better of me, but it didn't work. I kept panicking. I wanted him home safe. I was just about to dial '911' when I heard footsteps coming from up stairs. "Scott?" I asked quietly as I went upstairs. I walked down the hall to his bedroom door, and sighed with relief when I saw him. He had already gotten a wet paper towel and was cleaning up the dried blood on the floor. He tried to hide it when he saw me, but it was to late. "Scott! Are you okay! Where were you! I was so terrified something had happened to you!" "I'm fine mom, really." "Good. In that case, you wanna explain to me why you have a pair of broken handcuffs and blood stains on your floor!" He froze and stared and me blankly, clearly he had not been expecting me to see it. "i... um..." "Save the excuses Scott. I want the truth. Start explaining." Quietly he went back to cleaning up the mess. "I can't." I heard him mumbled under his breath. "You can't what?" "I can't tell you." I looked at his face, and suddenly felt bad for yelling. Something was obviously bothering him. I sighed and softened my voice, then sat on his bed. "Scott, you can tell me anything." "I know that." he kept cleaning. "So? What's bothering you?" He picked up the broken handcuffs and walked into the bathroom, throwing both them and the paper towel away. "Nothing mom. I'm fine, I promise." As much as I wanted to believe that, I couldn't. I knew him to well, and it was clear he was upset about something, and was now trying to hide it from me. I patted the with my hand. "Come here." I could see he didn't want to by the way he was looking around the room, probably for an excuse to get out of this, but found none and slowly sat next to me on the bed. "I know you, and I can see something is bothering you. I want to help, but I can't do that unless you let me. Just please talk to me?" He sighed and looked down at his hands. "You wouldn't believe me if I told." I looked at him before speaking my next words, as if excepting a challenge. "Try me." he began to rub the palm of his hands on the knees of his jeans, I sign he was nervous, its something he always use to do and as kid, usually when he did something bad and was afraid of being caught. "I'm not going to judge you." he gave a week nod and then began explaining. "Two months ago, when the joggers found the body in the woods, me and Stiles thought it would be a good idea to out and try to find the other half. As it turns out, it was the stupidest idea we ever had. His dad saw him and took him home, I hid behind a tree, like an idiot, so I ended up in the woods, alone, at night, with a killer on the loose." He paused and looked at me, he was getting more nervous, which meant he was about to tell me something that he really didn't want to. "And uh... trying to get out of the woods, I got attacked." he paused again, weather it was the look of horror on my face, or the memory was to much, I wasn't sure, but I needed to hear the rest now. "Go on Scott, its okay." he bit his lip and continued. "What attacked me, it was what had killed the girl, but at the time... It was dark, and I couldn't see well. And when I got out of the woods, I heard howling. I just thought it was a regular wolf. But it wasn't. Anyway, when I got attacked, it bit me. That's when things started getting weird. When I got home, I cleaned it and put a bandage on it, and everything seemed fine. The next day I started to notice things. Like Allison, I could hear her phone conversation with her mom, word for word. And I was in class, she was outside. And then at lacrosse practice, I was suddenly good at it! I just thought it was practice but... then I noticed I didn't need my inhaler anymore, and I could smell things, like the gum Stiles had in his pocket, that he didn't even know he had in there! Later that night, I went to change the bandage, but the wound had already healed. When the fiber analysis for the body came back to the lab, they found wolf hair on it... I think that's when Stiles really started to figure things out. He did a ton of research on..." he paused again and took a deep breath before continuing. "On werewolves. He tried to tell me as soon as he figured it out, but I didn't believe him, I thought he was crazy or something! Later that night though, when the full moon came up... I wasn't thinking he was so crazy any more." He slowly looked up at me, to gauge my reaction, which was disbelief. There was no such thing as werewolves! I was starting to get really tiered of all the lie! "Scott. Come on. The truth." "I am telling you the truth!" I still wasn't buying any of it. "Mom..." he looked down at his feet searching for his next words, then side and looked up at me. "Mom... just look at my eyes." I nodded and watched as his eyes changed from their usual soft brown color, to a bright, glowing gold. I just sat there staring at him for a moment, completely in shock. "I- I don't... how is this possible!" He shrugged, "I don't know. I never would have believed it was possible either." his eyes were their usual soft brown again, but I couldn't seem to get those glowing gold eyes out of my mind. My son was a werewolf. I didn't really know what to say, of course I still loved him, he was my son. But it was still a shock for me. I could feel tears starting well up in my eyes and they slowly leaked over. "Mom... mom please don't cry?" I felt warmth as he wrapped his arms around me, I hugged him back with out hesitating. "Mom, its okay, I'm fine, I promise, everything is going to be okay." I kept crying and hugging him, "I know. I'm just a little shocked, and confused." He laughed a bit, "That makes two of us." I laughed too. "I'm sorry for not telling you." he whispered. I could tell that he was fighting back tears now too. "I know I should have I just... I was sacred... that you'd hate me, or be afraid of me... and besides, you worry about me enough as it is, I didn't want to give you another reason to worry." I hugged him a little tighter, "I could never be afraid of you, and there's no way in hell I could ever hate you, Scott, I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that." I could hear him starting to cry so I began to softly rub his back to sooth him, and kisses his head. "And as for worrying about you, your my son, I'm always going to worry about you. Its my job as your mom." I heard a small laugh through his tears, "I love you mom." I smiled a little, still rubbing his back, "I love you too." A minute later, I pulled out of the hug, so that I could see his face, he had tears running down his cheeks and I gently wiped them a way like I always had when he cried. Still keeping a smile on my face, to let him know that things were okay. And I knew we would be. Yes, my son was a werewolf, but he was here with me, and he was alive, and as long as that was true, everything would be okay. Scott took a deep breath, a sigh of relief. "I finally told you. No more secrets now, its a relief. I mean, I kept wanting to tell you... but not only was I scared, I just couldn't really find the words. Or the right time to do it." I smiled at him, "I understand. And I can't say I blame, I wouldn't tell me either if I was you." we both laughed a bit, although I think it was mostly just to fill up time, to avoid an awkward silence, but it was still nice to see him with a smile on his face. It was nice to talk to him too, we hadn't really talked much lately, it was like he'd been trying to avoid me. I guess now I know. "So are you okay?" I nodded, "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure. Just promise me something?" he squinted his eyes and looked at me confused. "What?" I couldn't help but a laugh a little at his confusion. "Promise me, now that I know, and there's no more secrets, you and I are going to start talking more? Like we use to. Because I miss talking to you. We haven't really talked in while." he nodded and laughed, "I promise I'll try to spend more time with you so we can talk more. But I can't promise it'll be exactly like it use to be, things in my life are kind of crazy right now, but I promise, I will talk to you more." I smiled even bigger, that was good enough for me. "Okay. I'll hold you to that promise too." we both laughed again. "I don't doubt that!" he looked at the clock, "Crap! I gotta go or I'm gunna be late for School. And if I'm late again, I think my teachers will kill me. I've been late way to much year." "And you even skipped a few days." He grabbed his books and started to walk to the door then paused. To my surprise, he turned around and gave me a hug. "Thanks mom. For everything." then he let go and left the room shouting back behind him, "Bye! See you tonight!" I heard the door close and knew he had left, I smiled and went to work, happy to know that he was going to be okay. Things would be harder for him now, but he would be okay. I couldn't be more proud to call him my son.


End file.
